poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alola, Alola!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Alola, Alola! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: *- *- *'Spyro: '''Hey, everyone! *'Emerl: Hello Spyro! *Lana: *- *- *Brock & Misty: *Ash & Hiccup: Brock and Misty! *Everyone: Alola! *Philmac: (Talking in his mind) Hm? Who are they? *- *- *Misty: We've got a surprise for all of you. *(The Recess gangs appear) *'''Ash Ketchum: T.J.! *- *- *- *Philmac: (Talking in his mind) Who are they?! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Brock, Misty... I would like you to meet a really good friend of ours... Philmac. *Philmac: Uhh... H-Hello... I'm Philmac, nice to meet you.... (Bows down) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Philmac, wanna come and have fun with us? *Philmac: (Getting nervous) I... I don't know.... *Pinkie Pie: Come on, Philmac. *Rigby: Don't be a bummer, dude. *Emerl: You gotta be just fine Philmac. *Philmac: Yeah... but... *Lillie: Philmac *Philmac: But.... *- *- *Philmac: (Blushing) Oh...! Oh Alright, I'll go with you guys. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Alola, Alola! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *N.A.N.O.: Like Philmac who has a secret crush on-- *Philmac: (Blushing red and shuck his head) IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! *Emerl: Philmac relax just take a deep breath and count to ten okay. *Philmac: Okay. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see Team Rocket and the villians) *Jessie: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see our heroes) *- *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Hey, Ash, how did you became connected to Godzilla? *Hiccup: *Ash Ketchum: *(Flashback starts) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mantine! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Team Rocket! *Yusei Fudo: Ash, who are those Team Rocket? *Ash Ketchum: Bad guys try to steal other people's Pokemon. *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We got to save Mantine. *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *(Philmac trying to shoot the villains with his ray-gun.) *- *Bowser: (Points at Philmac) You there, why haven't you using your cannons, or fly to get us *- *- *Bowser Jr.: Or maybe he done something really terrible *Icy: Really cause I'm quite curious. *Darcy: Yeah he really did bad things would happen. *Stormy: Maybe he lost all his great powers. *Philmac: (Groans) *Icy: Yeah he's like a dog can't learn new tricks. *(The villians laugh) *Emerl: You really shouldn't done that. *Misty: Now Mark is really mad now. *(But they continued to laugh at Philmac until Mark EVO is furious) *Mark EVO: Hey lady, SHUT UP!! *(The villains stopped laughing hearing Mark's angry word) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Team Rocket & the villians: We're blastin off again! *(Ding) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(Post-Credit) *(We see the sunrises and then we see a shadowy figure of a massive gorilla watching the sunrises and then he snarls as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts